Guitar Possible
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Reposting of my first...posting. What this is is a collection of parodies that follows the Guitar Hero 1 play list. Each chapter is a differant set of parodies. PARODIES AHEAD!


**A/N:** Technically, this was my first "story." However, I went back and reworked it some. I didn't really change the parodies any, I just sorta redid the premise. There was a story here. Something about a group of villains led by Drakken calling Team Possible out into a rock battle. It was lame. Now it is just a set of parodies (Albeit not my best work, but still...) that follows the play list of the first Guitar Hero game. Each chapter will have a set of parodies that corresponds to the game's song lay out.

And remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response!

* * *

Guitar Possible

A collection of parodies inspired by the game Guitar Hero

_I Love Stoppable_

_As sung by Kim Possible_

_I saw him standing by an oak tree  
I Knew he musta been 4 just like me  
The ball just rolled along  
I knew that he'd be strong  
And I knew it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, I'm singin'_

_I love Stoppable  
So get your head in the game Ron  
I love Stoppable  
So come and save the world with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
Ron Stoppable he said  
Wanna play a game?_

_Said sure I'd like to go_

_Let me grab my ball_

_An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, I'm singin'_

_I Love Stoppable  
So get your head in the game Ron  
I Love Stoppable  
So come and save the world with me_

_Said sure I'd like to go_

_Let me grab my ball_

_And we've been goin' strong  
And he's been by my side  
Yeah with me, I'm singin'_

_I Love Stoppable  
So get your head in the game Ron  
I Love Stoppable  
I so come and save the world with me_

_Gotta Get Through_

_As song by Ron Stoppable_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Missions to do I gotta get on through I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Missions to do I gotta get on through I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a jet pack throw me from a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
oh oh oh oh_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Missions to do I gotta get on through I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a jet pack get me a naco  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Missions to do I gotta get on through I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a jet pack, get me a naco  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_Ba-ba-bam-ba ba-ba-ba-bam-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bam-ba ba-ba-ba-bam-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bam-ba ba-ba-ba-bam-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bam-ba ba-ba-ba-bam-ba I wanna be sedated_

_Secret Lair 55_

_As sung by Dr. Drakken_

_Well sweet little Kimmie's buffoon hit a button on a panel_

_Bringin on the self destruction of my lair c'mon lets go!_

_Breakdown_

_Agony a pain to see in slowmotion_

_Kimmie's savin oh the world_

_Secret lair number 55  
Yeah, wow! five, yeah, wow!!  
Diablo's are coming alive in Number 55  
Five, five, yeah!  
Synthodrones dying young like as well they should be_

_My motor-psycho cousin cannot come to save me  
My soul salvation liberation is Shego_

_The power of the hover save me lover Number 55  
Yeah, wow! five, yeah, wow!!  
Diablo's are coming alive in Number 55  
Five, five, five!_

_Oh Snap!  
Gimme that, gimme that now, now, now, yeah!  
Roll'n like a supersonic another fool that gets down on it  
Buffoon on a thousand miles. He's got a heart monkey style_

_She makes it look easy, that's what he said  
Blast of noises explodes in my lair  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, gimme that, gimme that now  
Step to the moonshine frenzy hail: the resurrection  
What's new lil' Kimmie, can you dig the satisfaction  
Well, you can't take it with you, but you can! in overdrive  
Yeah! some like it hot and twist'n, Number 65  
Yeah, wow! five, yeah, wow!!  
Synthodrones are coming alive in Number 65  
Five, five_

_Scum in the Water_

_As sung by Ron Stoppable_

_We all came out with Barkin  
On the Camp Wannaweep shore  
To break records and awards  
We could do it in style  
The Mad Dog and the Cheergirls  
Were at the worst place around  
But some stupid with a spike strip  
Brought the bus to a halt  
Scum in the water, a mutant on the run_

_Scum in the water_

_We hid out in the old bug house  
But Gill found us awful quick  
Funky muck was spitted all about  
Pulling girls to the ground  
When it all was over_

_I had to find another place  
But their time was running out  
It seemed that they would lose the race  
Scum in the water, a mutant on the run  
Scum in the water_

_  
I ended up at the arts and crafts  
It was full so I made a good trap  
But with the busted boat and lake thing just outside  
Rufus and I made our attack  
With a few old ropes and a dead old boat  
We caught Gil in our nice trap  
No matter what we get out of this  
I know we'll never forget  
Scum in the water, A mutant on the run_

_Scum in the water_

_Steal Everything_

_As sung by Dr. Drakken and Shego_

_Drakken:_

_Now here we go, hope we don't break down_

_Shego:_

_I will take everything, I do want everything_

_Drakken:_

_Don't wanna get caught, don't wanna be bought_

_Shego:_

_Please go before they catch us again_

_Just look out for Ronnie,_

_Drakken:_

_Lets look out for Kimmie_

_Both:_

_Hope its not KP, hope its not RS, GJ, FBI_

_You and me, steal anything_

_Drakken:_

_You correct me,_

_Shego: _

_You distract me_

_Drakken:_

_I'm distracted,_

_Shego:_

_You're thick headed_

_Both:_

_You and me, you and me_

_Drakken:_

_I'm on the edge,_

_Shego:_

_Get against the wall_

_Drakken:_

_I'm so distracted,_

_Shego:_

_I love to strike you_

_Here's the possession_

_Drakken:_

_Get the confession_

_Both:_

_Lets go before they catch us again_

_Shego:_

_Just look out for Ronnie,_

_Drakken:_

_Lets look out for Kimmie_

_Both:_

_Hope its not KP, hope its not RS, GJ, FBI_

_You and me, steal anything_

_Drakken:_

_You correct me_

_Shego:_

_You distract me_

_Drakken:_

_I'm distracted,_

_Shego:_

_You're thick headed_

_Both:_

_You and me, you and me_

_Shego:_

_You're clear, like a piece of rainbow comet wanna hurt you_

_Drakken:_

_Like a robo tick we can stick it out_

_Shego:_

_I've been running out, now I'm running out_

_Drakken:_

_Don't be mad about it Shego_

_Both:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You and me, steal anything_

_Drakken:_

_You correct me_

_Shego:_

_You distract me_

_Drakken:_

_I'm distracted,_

_Shego:_

_You're thick headed_

_Both:_

_You and me, steal anything_

_Drakken:_

_You correct me_

_Shego:_

_You distract me_

_Drakken:_

_I'm distracted,_

_Shego:_

_You're thick headed_

_Both:_

_You and me, you and me_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there ya go. Like I said, it's not my best work, but I'm still proud of them. Anyways, the songs parodied are "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Black Hearts. "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones. "Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie. "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. "Infected" by Bad Religion. In that order.


End file.
